Current light emitting device (LED) Chip-On-Board (CoB) architectures generate white light through the combination of blue LED dies and phosphors. To achieve warm white light, red phosphors are usually added to convert part of the blue light emitted from blue LED die into red light. The quantum conversion efficiency of red phosphors is usually low and the cost of red phosphors is high.